A Sonic Christmas
by Coraline15
Summary: Sonic and his friends are planning to enjoy their Christmas in a cabin they rented near the mountains. But with Eggman planning an attack on the heroes, their Christmas fun may become a fight for survival.  Make sure to R&R. Please 'n Thank you
1. Chapter 1

A Sonic Christmas

_**Disclaimers: All Sonic X and other characters are owned by SEGA and are copied without permission. I do not own any of the characters I will mention. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This is very first Sonic story so don't judge me badly on how it's written. I am also not that great with character roles so they may be out of character in a lot of parts of the story. This story takes place when Sonic and them are still in their own world and takes place around the holidays. This story is a bit epic and can get emotional. So if you're not into that kind of stuff or you get upset easily, do not continue reading this story. But those who aren't may continue. (Rated PG 13 for drama.)

Part One

The day was dark and misty. A single snowflake slowly made its way through the foggy sky. Soon, more of them began to accompany the first; churning within the soft gusts of wind began to blow. Before long, they came into the distant town of Mobious where everything was covered with sheets of freshly fallen snow. As the snow continued to fall, a young hedgehog with blue fur and emerald green eyes made his way down one of the snow-covered streets. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was dressed in a red winter jacket. Sonic's matching winter boots crunched softly in the snow as he walked down the street; careful not to slip on the ice hidden beneath the white. Very few of the other citizens were seen making their way through town; heading to their own personal destinations. Sonic continued on; clutching bags of groceries in his white-gloved hands. As he continued his walk, he glanced around; keeping an eye out for any sign of a battleship or anything unusual. Before long, he made it out of the city. After doing so, he began taking a dash toward the forest in the distance. Sonic soon began to maneuver through the dense snowy woods, careful to not drop the bags in his hands as he swerved and dodged to avoid low limbs and fallen trees. Before long, the trees slowly came to an end and a clearing with a well-sized red oak cabin reached his vision. Sonic stopped for a moment, gazing up at it. A good three inches of snow covered its top. Icicles of many sizes hung from numerous places of the roof.

"It's good to be back." He said to himself. "I thought I'd never get back since the snow and ice had to ruin my fun."

As he was saying this, Sonic soon made his way up the snowy-white steps leading up to the covered porch. Sonic looked down at the wooden deck. Snow about an inch buried the chocolaty color of the wood with its sheets of white. Shifting one of the bags to the other hand, Sonic soon reached for the door; opening it slowly. After kicking off the snow on his boots, Sonic soon made his way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

As Sonic made his way inside, he glanced around the foyer; which was considered as being the living room, Sonic stopped and gazed up at the eight foot tree that sat near the room's center; near the cobblestone and marble fireplace; which was on the right and went perfectly with the red oak paneled floor. Bright and colorful neon lights lay amongst its healthy green branches of the tree. Along with those lights, were strands of golden tinsel, glittering snowflakes, golden bells, candy canes, and ornaments of many different kinds. Near the fireplace sat a red oak lounge chair with ruby cotton cushions. In the chair was a young bat with white and beige fur; dressed in a pearly pink cottony evening gown with a white trim along the top with snowy-white boots. Her name was Rouge the Bat. Rouge laid where she was; resting her on one of her white gloved hands with the other resting over her stomach. As Sonic gazed around his eyes soon landed on the many strands of neon-blue lights and wreaths of many sizes hung along the walls. On the right of the fireplace was a hallway leading to the bed and bathrooms for the guests in the cabin. On the left of the tree, glittering garland and tinsel hung about the glossy log railings of the staircase; which led up to the small loft above; where extra beds have been placed for others guests. Near the stairs was an open kitchen with marble and oak counters along with a cast-iron stove and fridge; where a well-aged rabbit with gold and brown fur; wearing a red and pink dress was busy baking. Her name was Vanilla the Rabbit. Sonic slowly began to make his way toward the hallway.

"Sonic!" Shouted an excited voice from behind him; making the hedgehog slightly cringe.

As he turned around, a young hedgehog around his age; which was sixteen years old ran oven and threw her arms around his neck. Her fur was pink instead of blue and her eyes were more of a sapphire green. She wore a red dress with white trim on the bottom; which reached past her knees. She was known as Amy Rose.

"Well, 'bout _time_ you got here." Rouge stated; rising from her spot and walking over.

"Well, I would've gotten here _sooner_, but with all this snow and _ice_, I can't really _run_ that fast." Sonic replied as Amy let go.

Just then, a young gold and white fur fox with two tails and baby-blue eyes; dressed in a green woolly knit turtleneck sweatshirt came to the log railing to see what the commotion was. He was Sonic's best friend Miles Prower; also known as Tails. He was accompanied with a very young bunny around the age of five years old with gold and brown fur. She wore a red and green dress; which reached past her knees. Her name was Cream; Vanilla's daughter. Accompanying her was a young blue Chao named Cheese. Cheese wore a Santa style dress.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails called out before heading down the steps with Cream following behind."Glad to see you're back."

"How was your _day_?" Asked Cream; curiously.

"Cold." Sonic replied with a shrug. "I heard it's gonna get to the single digits tonight." He stated to everyone in the room; removing his jacket; revealing his woolly green sweater beneath it.

Sonic hung it onto the coat rack with the others. Removing his boots, he placed them near the base of the rack.

"Just what we _need_." Came a gruff voice near the hallway.

Everyone turned to see a black hedgehog with red markings and eyes wearing a red woolly sweater. He was known as Shadow the Hedgehog. As Shadow made his way over, he was followed by a young echidna with red fur and violet eyes. He was dressed in a deep red sweatshirt. His name was Knuckles the Echidna. Behind them was a young girl much like a plant. She had green leafy hair with a pair of roses on the temples of her head and had bright baby-blue eyes. She wore snowy-white sweater over a green leafy dress. Her name was Cosmo.

"Hey guys." Sonic said as they made their way over.

"What's the point anyways?" Shadow frowned; stopping next to Sonic and the others.

"What do you _mean_ 'What's the point'?" Sonic asked skeptically. "It's almost _Christmas_." He continued.

"It's the time when everyone shares their love and _happiness_." Cream said as she, Vanilla, and Cheese joined the group.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed with a smile. "We can also take the opportunity to sit back and relax."

"We still have no clue where Eggman is and you still just want to sit around and _forget_ about it?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

"He has a point." A new deep voice came from behind them as a magenta chameleon with golden brown eyes wearing a deep blue sweater made his way into the room. He was accompanied by a green and yellow crocodile with bright hazel eyes wearing a light blue sweatshirt.

Behind him was a young black and gold bumblebee with chestnut eyes dressed in a white and red striped sweater. Their names were Espio, Vector, and Charmy.

"We can't _afford_ to forget about our mission to stop Eggman." Espio said; crossing his arms. "He might attack us when we least expect it."

"But we haven't seen Eggman around and he hasn't _attacked_ for nearly a _month_ now." Tails argued.

"Tails is _right_." Came a voice from above them.

The group all turned toward the voice to see a young hedgehog with silver fur; hence being his name. Silver had bright golden eyes and was dressed in a bright green sweatshirt. Beside him, stood a cat with lilac colored fur and honey brown eyes; wearing a red, green, and white dress. Her name was Blaze.

"We haven't heard from Eggman for a while." Silver stated; making his way down the steps with Blaze following behind.

"I _still_ say he's _up_ to something." Espio argued turning toward them. Little did everyone know; just how right Espio might be.


	3. Chapter 3

A Sonic Christmas

Part Three

At that very moment, an oddly constructed battleship rested in the mountains. Inside the ship was a large bellied man in a red and black suit and a oversized auburn mustache was spying on through a surveillance screen, curious about the merry happenings all over the city. He was known as Dr. Eggman; the most evil genius in the world.

"What is everyone so _happy_ about?" He asked, frustrated with what is going on.

"Well it seems like it's almost _Christmas_ time, Doctor." The tall, slim robot known as Decoe said. "It sure is a wonderful time of year." Said Bocoe; the silver robot.

"Christmas... Bah!" Eggman growled. "Why should they celebrate it? It's only another day of the week."

"But Doctor, Christmas is a time of year to share joy and happiness with people we _care_ about." Decoe replied.

"Hmph! I'll never be happy until I pilfer the chaos emeralds and build the Eggman _empire_." Eggman replied; letting out an evil laugh.

"Excuse me, but what does pilfer mean?" Asked Decoe; interrupting Eggman's laugh.

"You've never really told us what it _is_." Bocoe agreed.

"IT MEANS TO _STEAL,_ YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Eggman bellowed; making the robots shake in fear at the sudden outburst. Just then, a small black robot with bright gold eyes soon appeared before them.

"Doctor Eggman!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Not _now_, Bokkun! Can't you see I'm _busy_?" Eggman bellowed before turning back to the screen.

"But Doctor Eggman!" Bokkun insisted; this time flying up and blocking the screen. "I know where Sonic and the others are _hiding_!"

"Is that _so_?" Eggman asked.

Bokkun nodded.

"Well..." Eggman started; thinking of a plan. "Then why don't we pay them a _visit_?" "You can count on _me_, Sir." Bokkun saluted; before taking off for the woods. "Once Sonic and the others are out of the way, then no one will stop me from taking those chaos emerald and rule the _world_!" Eggman soon let out an evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

A Sonic Christmas

Part Four

Meanwhile, everyone was enjoying themselves back at the cabin. It was only a few more days until Christmas. It had been hours since Sonic had come back to the cabin. He had taken care of the items he had purchased; many of them being gifts for his friends. After doing so, Sonic had gone back to his room to rest a bit. Sonic laid on his bed; gazing at the oak panel ceiling. There had been many things on his mind; like what Eggman was up to, and how he and everyone would stop him. Sonic closed his eyes; still thinking. After a few minutes, Sonic opened his eyes again and gazed out the window. Before long, he soon got up and made his way to the living room. Sonic reached the end of the hallway; but soon stopped; glancing over at the tree where Tails and Cosmo were putting up more decorations. Beneath it was many gifts already wrapped and waiting for Christmas morning; which had been added to the gifts Sonic had wrapped and placed under the Yuletide standing timber. Nearby, Cream and Amy were sitting on the floor playing a board game. Vanilla was in the kitchen baking cookies. Rouge, Vector, Espio, Knuckles, and Charmy had gone to their rooms a while after Sonic had gotten back. Blaze and Silver had gone up to the loft to relax for a bit. As for Shadow, Sonic wasn't sure where he had gone. Shadow had used Chaos Control and left after Sonic arrived. When every Sonic of anyone asked him what was wrong, Shadow would always telling everyone that he wanted time alone and went where he pleased. _'Why doesn't he get that we just want to help?'_ Sonic asked in his mind as he turned his gaze toward the foggy glass window.

"Sonic?" Came a soft voice; breaking Sonic's thoughts.

Sonic turned to see a young echidna with ginger colored fur and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing white and golden evening gown and golden tiara. Her name was Tikal the Echidna. Tikal made her way over to Sonic who stood where he was; waiting. Even though she belonged to the past, Tikal had traveled from her home to the present to visit during the holidays.

"Oh, hey Tikal." He smiled; turning back toward the window.

"Shadow is worrying you isn't he?" She asked; a frown on her face. Sonic gazed at her in shock.

"How did you _know_?" He questioned; a bit surprised. "I am worried too." Tikal answered. "He always wants seclusion from others." Tikal continued as she and Sonic looked back at the tree. Tails and Cosmo had finished decorating and were talking to one another about the holiday season. "I just wish we knew _why_." Sonic replied. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who _that_ is." He said; making his way to the door. Opening it; Sonic soon wished he hadn't as he saw a small black robot with bright gold eyes standing in the doorway; a huge smile on his face. "Oh great. What do _you_ want?" He questioned; harshly. Bokkun frowned. "Is that any way to treat a _guest_?" He asked. "If the guest is you; then _yes_." Sonic replied; closing the door; but Bokkun stopped the door with his foot. "But I have an important _message_!" He insisted; taking out a small TV screen from a bag. The screen turned on; showing a large bellied man in a red and black suit and an oversized auburn mustache looking back at him. "Eggman." Sonic growled. "Good day, Sonic." Eggman smiled evilly. "I hope your enjoying your vacation time." He stated."I have a proposition for you."

As he continued, Cream, Cheese, and Amy soon joined Sonic and Tikal; watching what was happening.

"I'm going out to destroy the city with my amazing air fleet." Eggman told them. "Since I love a challenge, I'll give you a chance to fight. Meet me in the forest near town for a rematch. I'll be waiting."

Eggman then let out an evil laugh as the screen shut off.

"We all know what to do _now_." Sonic said turning toward the others."But first."

He then turned back to Bokkun who stood there a bit confused. In a flash Bokkun was tossed out onto the steps of the front porch; the front door closing behind him. Just as Bokkun landed, the TV he had been holding exploded! The cabin shook, causing a mound of roof snow to fall; burying the small robot in its wake. Inside the cabin, Sonic felt everything shake around him. As soon as it had come it was gone. Sonic soon turned around, looking back at the worried faces of Amy, Tikal, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo and Tails. Vanilla; who had been in the kitchen stood there as well. It wasn't long that they were joined by, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze.

"What's going _on_, you guys?" Asked a large cat with blue and white fur; rubbing his golden brown eyes sleepily.

His name was Big the Cat. Big had been sleeping in his room; when, he felt the cabin shake.

"Eggman's planning an _attack_." Sonic replied; retrieving his jacket from the coat rack and putting it on.

"I'm gonna go see what's _up_."

"Well, I'm coming _with_ you." Tails stated; making his way over.

Sonic looked at his young friend.

"You might need some _help_."

"Count _me_ in." Knuckles said; pointing to himself as he joined them.

"We're coming _too_." Silver added; as he and Blaze stepped in. Sonic looked around at his friends.

At that time, Charmy, Vector, and Espio had come into the room as well.

"Well, guys," Sonic began. "If you're _up_ to it, lets go."

With that said, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze retrieved their coats and began to follow Sonic out the door. Tails stopped when he felt someone grab his hand. Tails then turned to see Cosmo's worried face looking back at him.

"It's okay, Cosmo. I'll be okay."

"Be careful, Tails." Cosmo said.

"I will, I promise." Tails assured her. After giving Cosmo a hug, Tails made his way outside.

Tails felt of cold air in his face as he met the others outside on the porch.

"Well, lets get _going_." Sonic said.

On that note, the five of them went on their way; the soft snow crunching beneath their boots as they made their way into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

A Sonic Christmas

Part Five

It had been many hours since Sonic and the others had left the cabin. As they continued through the forest, snow had already begun to fall again. Sonic looked around; confusion on his face. There hadn't been a single sign of Eggman anywhere. After what had seemed like eternity, Knuckles broke the silence.

"Do you think he's actually gonna _show_?" He questioned. "I mean, he hasn't appeared anywhere; not even _once_."

"Knuckles' _right_." Silver said. "We haven't seen any _sight_ of him."

"Do you think he set us _up_?" Blaze asked.

"With Eggman, _probably_." Sonic replied; tuning toward them. "C'mon, we should head _back_."

"Um, Sonic?" Tails began."Which way is back?"

Sonic looked to where they had come to see that their footprints had disappeared beneath the falling snow.

"Um..." He began unsure. "You got us _lost_?" Knuckles asked in awe and shock.

"Hey, we're not _lost_," Sonic replied, slightly offended. "We'll just head back to where we _came_." He told them."C'mon."

Soon, they began their way again. Sonic turned to Tails nearby.

"Tails, fly up and see if you can spot the cabin." He told him.

Tails nodded and up above the snow-covered canopy. The sky around him was filled with clouds as far as he could see above him. Gazing out into the distance, Tails soon spotted something far away. He soon made his way back down to the others below what he had found.

"What'd you _see_, Tails?" Sonic asked. "The cabin is about three miles from where we are." Tails answered pointing to where they came with a smile.

"Thanks, little buddy." Sonic praised. "Lets get going."

On that note, the five of them made their way back to where they came. As they were walking, Sonic's ears perked up as he heard a noise from somewhere within the woods. He soon stopped to listen closely.

"What _is_ it, Sonic?" Tails asked as he and the others joined him.

"Guys I think..." Sonic cut off as he turned to a sudden noise that came a few feet from where they stood. Not wanted to know what it was, he continued to walk.

"I think we should keep going." He finished, not wanted to worry everyone else.

"That's all you had to _say_?" Knuckles asked as he, Tails, Silver and Blaze followed him.

Just then, a monstrous growl filled the air as creature nearly twenty feet high roared from the shadows of the forest. Once in the light, they could fully see that the creature was constructed from metal. Swinging it's enormous paw, the metallic beast knocked Sonic to the ground. Tails and Knuckles went to Sonic's aid and helped him up.

"What... Is _that_ thing?" Blazed asked a bit awestruck with the monster before them.

"It's obvious what it is." Knuckles argued. "It's got Eggman's fingerprints all _over_ it."

"Well, whatever it is," Silver said we need to stop it.

Soon, the five friends soon got into a fighting stance as they readied themselves for what was going to be a battle for survival.


	6. Chapter 6

A Sonic Christmas

Part Six

Hours had gone by, and there had still been no sign of the battle coming to an end. Sonic and the others were knocked to the ground as they tried his best to fight. Knuckles and Silver attacked the creature from the side; knocking it to the ground. As Silver and Knuckles continued to fight, the creature soon knocked Silver down before turning back to Knuckles. The beast swung its metallic claws; knocking the echidna down into the snow. Knuckles continued to get its attention before making a break for it; hoping to lead the creature away; which seemed to work. While in the retreat, Knuckles suddenly tripped; stumbling down a snowy embankment. He soon found himself sliding out onto the middle of a frozen lake. His head still spinning, Knuckles soon shook it and looked up in awe as the monster made its way toward him; knocking down trees as it did so. The creature stepped onto the ice. It made an eerie crack as the ice began to splinter in tiny shards; but didn't break. The creature took another step; its metallic foot sinking slightly through the fragile ice. As it cracked, Knuckles looked down as he saw the ice split down the middle of where he stood. Knuckles gazed up in horror as the robot took one last step before its foot pierced through the ice. Roaring furiously, the monster clawed at the ice's surface but soon sank after breaking another portion of the ice and causing another crack to form. The crack spread. One crack soon became three; conjoining with the first where Knuckles was standing; splitting the ice in two as the other two surrounded him! As they did so, the crack below Knuckles began to separate. Jumping at the last moment, Knuckles nearly lost his balance as he made it to the larger piece of ice. Knuckles tried to run but began to sink as the ice shifted under his wait and began to tip over. Seeing this happening; Knuckles tried to run to the center, but at the steep angle the ice was now at forced Knuckles to slip on the surface. Now desperate, Knuckles tried to use the spikes on his gloves for leverage to get out; but couldn't get a good hold on the slippery ice. Knuckles, now half submerged in the frigid water, kicked out his legs; franticly clawing at the ice with his gloves; still trying to climb, but soon disappeared as the ice fell back into place.


	7. Chapter 7

A Sonic Christmas

Part Seven

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he and the others ran out onto the ice.

Knuckles and the creature were nowhere to be seen. Everyone waited for any sign of movement. As moments passed, everyone hung their head in hopelessness. Just then, a faint crunching came from many feet behind them. As they turned toward the sound, they soon saw the ice near shore shatter as a soaked spiky gloved fist broke through it from beneath. After a moment, they soon saw Knuckles pull himself up onto the ice heaving in a breath of air. Knuckles gripped onto the slippery ice with his numb gloved hands; coughing as he tried his best to hold on.

"Hang _on_, Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he and the others made their way over.

Reaching Knuckles' side first, Sonic helped the young echidna out of the frigid water and onto the ice's surface. Once on the ice, Knuckles was on his knees; his legs up against his chest; hunched over as he crossed his arms; trying to get himself warm. Sonic was beside him; worry evident in his emerald eyes. Knuckles shivered furiously nearly frozen from being in the icy water. His soaked winter jacket clung to him and his fur was a lighter red from the amount of frost which was now beginning to form.

"J-j-just give me a m-m-minute." Knuckles stammered; shivering from the bitter cold.

Knuckles hung his head low to the ground; closing his eyes.

"No Knuckles." Sonic urged. "Not _here_." With this said, Sonic gingerly helped Knuckles to his feet and they soon began to make their way toward shore; being careful to avoid any cracks in the ice.

Tails, Silver, and Blaze followed close behind them; soon making it to the shore. Knuckles slowly came off of the ice; hunched over; his arms around himself as he tried to get warm with Sonic beside him.

"P-p-please, j-j-just let me lay down? I n-n-need some rest." Knuckles shivered; laying down in the soft, cold snow.

"No, Knuckles, you have to keep _moving_." Sonic urged him; helping him up again.

"_Look_ at him Sonic, he's _exhausted_." Tails said. "Can't we let him _rest_?"

"No, Tails," Sonic replied; turning to the gold fox nearby. "If Knuckles goes to sleep out here he'll never wake _up_. We have to keep _moving_."

As this was being said, Knuckles' eyes began to droop as he was forced to keep walking.

"He's _right_." Silver agreed. "We have to keep him _awake_."

With that said, Sonic and Tails stayed by Knuckles' side, helping him along the way; urging him to stay awake.


	8. Chapter 8

A Sonic Christmas

Part Eight

Back at the cabin, Tikal and the others were all enjoying themselves. Vanilla was in the kitchen removing a large cookie-sheet from the oven and placed it on the counter. Amy came down the stairs from the loft; heading to her room; when, she noticed something and stopped. Cream was sitting near the fireplace; gazing over at the door; sadness and worry was in her eyes. Amy soon made her way over.

"What's wrong Cream?" She asked. Cream turned toward her.

"I'm really worried, Amy." She said. "They should be back by now and I'm worried that something might've _happened_ to them." Don't worry, Cream." Amy assured her. "Sonic's with them. They'll be okay."

"Amy's _right_, by the way." Came a new voice.

They turned to see Rouge join them. "Sonic and the others will make it back."

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

Just as that had been said, the door swung open; catching everyone by surprise. Whirls of snow churned through the air as four five forms came in. It was Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Silver, and Knuckles.

"Oh my..." Vanilla frowned coming from behind the others.

"Sonic, what _happened_?" Amy asked; as she and the other saw Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Silver standing beside Knuckles; who was shivering where he stood; his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"We were out looking for Eggman when this weird metal creature came _after_ us." Sonic began. "It attacked us on our way back. We tried to fight it off, but it still kept _coming_." He told them. "Knuckles lead it _away_ from us, but then fell through the _ice_ on a frozen _lake_." He finished explaining. "If wasn't for Knuckles, we probably wouldn't have gotten _back_." Sonic stated.

"But that _still_ wasn't a very smart thing to _do_." Shadow stated, crossing his arms as he stood next to Cosmo and Rouge; who where a few feet away.

Shadow had arrived back minutes after Sonic left to find Eggman.

"Because of him deciding to go and face that thing on his _own_, he's half _frozen_."

"It s-s-seemed like a good _idea_ at the t-t-t-_time_." Knuckles quietly argued; shivering as he glanced up.

"Well, what do you think now that you're a walking _popsicle_?"

"Shadow, that's enough." Vanilla scolded, stepping forward while Knuckles continued to shiver. "What's done is done." She stated. "Right now we need to get Knuckles warm before he gets the _flu_."

After removing his jacket, Vanilla then led Knuckles down the hallway until they came to a small room near the end of the hallway; which was across from Sonic's room; the others following behind. Once in the room, Knuckles sat down on the bed.

"I... C-c-can't feel m-m-my _hands_." He stated; still shivering.

Tikal made her way over to him. Tikal sat beside Knuckles and gingerly removed one of his gloves; followed by the other; revealing two spikes protruding from the back of his slim, red hands. Knuckles' slender fingers felt a bit stiff as she held them gently in hers. As she did so, Knuckles' hands felt as if they were made of ice rather than fur and flesh.

"You're hands are nearly _frozen_." She informed him.

Tikal gently ran a hand along the top of both of his. Knuckles felt a tingling feeling as the feeling was coming back to them. Knuckles growled slightly in pain; clenching his eyes. After a moment, he relaxed a bit.

"Thanks guys." Knuckles smiled, looking at all his friends standing near him.

His voice was nearly above a whisper from being exhausted both by the cold and the way home. Meanwhile, outside the cabin, snow was still falling. Soon the snowdrift near the porch began to move and a black figure emerged from beneath it. Bokkun then shook off the snow perched on his head before letting out a small sneeze.

"Boy, is Eggman not gonna like _this_." He murmured, sniffling.

Soon, small plumes of smoke he took off into the sky to tell Eggman the bad news.


	9. Chapter 9

A Sonic Christmas

Part Nine

Shortly after Sonic and the others had reached the cabin, Knuckles had changed out of his soaking wet clothes and into something warmer. Tikal had then given him something warm to drink which had a mix of special herbs that she hoped would help heal him. Many hours had passed. By that time night had already fallen and the blast of icy wind outside signaled the start of a winter storm. Knuckles shivered as he laid in bed; covered in thick blankets. His usually red fur was a bit pale and he let out rasping breaths as he tried to sleep. Sonic and the others stood near the bedside; deep with concern. Cream gazed at him; fear evident in her honey brown eyes.

"Poor Mr. Knuckles," She began to sob. "I hope he's okay."

Cheese let out a sorrowful cry in agreement as she through her tiny arms around Cream's neck.

"He will be alright, Cream." Vanilla assured her; placing her arms around her daughter. "All he needs in some rest and to keep _warm_."

Cream and Cheese looked up at Vanilla tearfully.

"That's _right_, Cream," Sonic agreed. "Knux's a _fighter_. He'll make it _through_."

After saying this, Sonic soon gazed at the young echidna resting beneath the blankets. Knuckles' breathing was a bit labored. He let out a harsh cough that soon ended after it came. Vanilla leaned over and gently stroked his head with her hand as a worried mother would for their sick child.

"We should let him rest." Tikal said; her voice just above a whisper.

Vanilla turned her gaze toward her before standing up again. She then looked at the other before her.

"We should _all_ get some rest." She told them. "It's been a rough day for all of us."

The others nodded. Soon, Vanilla and the others began follow Tikal out the door. Once everyone had gone, Rouge was the last to leave. Turning back, her gaze landed on Knuckles' sleeping form; sadness in her eyes.

"Please be okay?" She whispered; letting a tear fall.

Then, letting out a sigh, Rouge left the room; closing the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

A Sonic Christmas

Part Ten

Sonic laid in bed; gazing up at the ceiling the same way he had done before. There were many things on his mind; like what had happened many hours ago. He knew that metallic monster hadn't been there by accident; Eggman had set them up. He also knew it was only a matter of time that Eggman would come and finish what he started. They needed a plan. Sonic closed his eyes; still thinking. It was then that another thought came to his mind. Knuckles; one of his closest friends, was now sick and possibly getting sicker. Opening his eyes again, Sonic turned his gaze toward the window beside his bed. Solemnly watching the as the flurry of snowflakes danced through the air. Rolling over on his side, he continued to gaze out the window. Many minutes went by and Sonic felt nowhere close to being tired. Unable to sleep, Sonic soon got up and made his way to the living room. Everything was dead quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the rushing of the cold wind outside. Everyone had gone to their rooms for the night, making the cabin seem deserted. Sonic turned his gaze to the fireplace nearby. After a moment, he made his way over and sat down in one of the vacant chairs. Sonic stared deeply into the fire before him, his emerald eyes focusing on the fierce and angry flames as he continued to think. The sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder caused Sonic to jump in alarm. Turning his head sharply, Sonic's gaze landed on the young ginger echidna; who in turn, stepped back in surprise.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to _startle_ you."

"No, it's okay." Sonic replied. "I was just... Thinking."

Tikal took a seat in the chair across from him; her sapphire blue eyes filled with concern.

"I know for _sure_ that that giant robot thing didn't just so happen to _be_ there when we were out in the woods." Sonic told her, determination in his voice.

"Eggman had sent it to _kill_ us and it _nearly_ killed _Knuckles_." Sonic paused; staring down at the floor for a moment.

Before long, he glanced up again.

"Eggman's gonna _pay_ for this." He glared at the flames inside the fireplace before shifting his gaze back at the floor.

After a moment, Tikal gazed at him. A bit concerned, she rose from her spot. She soon made her way over and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his wrist; causing him to look up.

"We will make him pay." She assured him. "We're all in this _together_."

After a moment, Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

Tikal gave an assuring nod before rising from her spot; pulling Sonic to his feet while she did so.

"We should get some sleep." She told him.

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "Sleep might do me some _good_."

Upon hear this, Tikal smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said.

After saying goodnight, Tikal went up the stair leading to the loft, while Sonic made his way back to his room; hoping he will get a goodnight's sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A Sonic Christmas

Part Eleven

The storm outside had finally died down and the cabin was fairly quiet. Many snowflakes continued their way to the ground. The onyx black sky had, by then, brightened into a deep silver; indicating that the sun was rising. The sun's light shimmered in through the windows of the cabin. Sonic's eyes shot open as he woke up in shock. He sat up and looked out the window to see the sun had risen. A look of relief was on his face as he looked around. Just as he laid down again; he suddenly sat up quickly as horrible thought came to his mind. At that moment, Sonic he felt his blood run cold. Quickly, he rose out of bed, and ran to check the room across the hall. Sonic rushed into the room; stopping in the doorway. Knuckles still laid beneath the thick blankets. He was still a bit pale and had stopped shivering. His breathing was less shallow and not as labored as it had been hours ago. Sonic slowly approached him. "Knuckles?" He said loudly, hoping to wake him. Knuckles didn't move from his current position.

"Knuckles!" He repeated, this time louder and reaching out; but stopped himself as he saw that the young echidna did not seem to be breathing.

Knuckles remained where he was; not seeming to respond to anything. Minutes went by and Knuckles hadn't so much as stirred.

"Knuckles?" Sonic tried again; this time more quiet.

After a few more moments, Sonic hung his head in sadness and grief; closing his eyes. Sonic turned away; pain and sorrow beginning to consume him. _'How am I going to tell the _others_?'_ He thought; hopelessness filling his mind. At the thought of the news he would have to give, Sonic closed his eyes as a stray tear soon slipped down his face.

"Knuckles..." He whispered; not turning to face his motionless friend.

The faint light from outside glittered in through the window near the bed; shimmering onto the blankets. Becoming brighter, the glimmer of light bathed Knuckles' fur in a colorless glow. Knuckles soon began to stir; clenching his eyes tightly before opening them slowly. He blinked a few times before turning his head to the side; where he saw a blue figure near the bed; its back facing him.

"Sonic?" He asked; his voice a bit dry.

Sonic's body soon became tense as he heard his name being said. His eyes shot open before turning around; stepping back a bit at the sight before him. Knuckles was staring back at him; a bit confused. The two of them stared for a moment before Knuckles sat up slowly; wincing a bit as he did so.

"What _happened_?" He questioned. Sonic didn't answer, but after a moment, he smiled as a fresh tear slid down his cheek. Feeling it falling, Sonic turned away quickly as Knuckles watched him in bewilderment.

"Sonic... Are you... _Crying_?" He asked, quietly; a bit incredulously.

Sonic froze; but soon wiped his eyes before turning around.

"No." He replied, defensively.

"It sure _looked_ like it." Knuckles persuaded; a smug look on his face.

"Can we just _drop_ it?" Sonic asked; becoming embarrassed and annoyed all at once.

"Okay, okay." Knuckles laughed.

He looked down at his gloveless hands before flexing his fingers; which were still a bit sore. He soon began to stretch his legs; wincing as they still felt a bit stiff. Knuckles still felt a bit rigid from what he had gone through the day before and the whole night. After a moment, he got to his feet; his legs buckling slightly as he stood up.

"Can you walk okay?" Sonic asked; a bit concerned as he helped steady his friend.

"Yeah, my legs are still a little _sore_; but I'll be fine." Knuckles replied, smiling a bit.

With Sonic's help, Knuckles soon left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

A Sonic Christmas

Part Twelve

In the living room, everything was quiet. Sadness hung in the air as everyone sat where they were; thinking of what had happened to them. Though it was nearly Christmas, no one was in any holiday cheer. Shadow had left during the night and still hadn't come back. Everyone else mainly sat where they were; deep in thought. Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Turning slowly, everyone's eyes grew wide stared on in shock and surprise. There stood Knuckles; Sonic keeping him steady. Cream was the first to recover from shock. She soon rose from her spot and raced over to the young guardian and hedgehog. As she made her way over, Sonic let go of Knuckles to let him stand where he was.

"You're alright!" Cream cheered; throwing her arms around him; nearly knocking him over.

"Whoa, _easy_, kid." Knuckles smiled; placing his arms around her.

Soon, the others came forward; relief and joy on all of their faces.

"Glad to see you're _awake_." A new voice said from behind them.

Sonic and Knuckles soon turned to see Shadow standing before them; resting himself against the wall. There was a small hint of a grin on his face as he gazed at them.

"Hey, Shadow." Knuckles replied. "Where've you _been_ lately?" Shadow only stood for a moment.

"Out." He answered finally; rising from his spot and heading away from the group.

"So what's _his_ problem?" Knuckles asked after a moment.

"I wish we _knew_." Sonic replied; watching Shadow leave again. Tikal made her way over to Knuckles.

"I am so glad you're _alright_." She told him; pulling him into a hug.

"So, how long was I _out_?" Knuckles wondered; curiously as Tikal let him go.

"The whole _night_." Cosmo answered; frowning. "You were asleep for a really long _time_."

"You really _scared_ us." Charmy agreed; nodding.

Soon, Rouge made her way over.

"You had us really _worried_, Knuckles." She said.

Soon, she smiled.

"But I'm still glad you're _okay_."

Knuckles smiled at this.

"Thanks, Rouge." He replied; reflecting her smile.

Everyone began to talk at once; saying how glad they were that he was alright. Big soon came from the group and picked Knuckles up in his large fluffy arms; giving him a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're _safe_." He smiled; hugging a bit tighter than what Knuckles was comfortable with as the echidna's face began to turn slightly pink.

"Okay, Big; I think you can put him _down_ now." Tikal smiled; a slight laugh as she spoke.

Big reluctantly obliged and placed Knuckled back on his feet. Knuckles began to sway a bit on his feet; luckily not losing his balance.

"Sorry." Big sheepishly grinned; seeing the guardian a bit in a daze.

"It's okay." Knuckles replied; wincing a bit.

"It's great to have you _back_." Charmy smiled as he Vector and Espio came forward.

Sonic smiled; watching as everything was going back to normal. Just then, a loud eerie laugh filled the air; causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the cabin around them.


	13. Chapter 13

A Sonic Christmas

Part Thirteen

Sonic; as well as everyone else's faces twisted into a frown as they heard an all too familiar voice coming from outside.

"Come out and _fight_ me, you coward!" It screamed.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled.

Outside the cabin, a large oddly constructed battleship rested in the snow many feet away. There was a smoldering crater several feet from the cabin where the explosion had taken place on the left side. The heat from the blast had melted the snow and singed the ground; but luckily missed the cabin. Aboard the ship was a large bellied man in a red and black suit and an oversized auburn mustache watched through a surveillance screen.

"I know you're _in_ there, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled angrily into the speaker."It's no use _hiding_ from me!"

Back inside the cabin, Sonic and the others had gotten back on their feet. Sonic turned around; looking back to the worried and scared faces of everyone present.

"What are we going to _do_?" Cosmo asked; shaken and frightened.

Tails placed his arms around her; trying to give her comfort. Sonic turned around; thinking of a plan. Making his decision, the blue hedgehog made his way over to the door.

"Sonic?" Tails questioned.

"What are you _up_ to?" Rouge wondered. Sonic turned to face them.

"I'm gonna lead Eggman away from the cabin." He told them.

Looks of shock appeared on everyone's faces.

"Are you outta your _mind_!" Vector retorted; throwing his hands up.

"Yeah, are you _crazy_!" Charmy agreed; somewhat copying Vector's gesture.

"It's the only way to stop him from destroying the _cabin_." Sonic argued; retrieving his jacket from the coat rack and putting it on.

"I'm going _with_ you." Tails stated.

"We're coming _too_." Silver added; as he and Blaze stepped in.

"Count _me_ in." Knuckles said; pointing to himself; bit soon winced in slight pain.

"You're not going _anywhere_," Rouge argued. "You were nearly _killed_ before. _I'll_ go this time."

"What?" Knuckles said; incredulously.

"Rouge is _right_." Tikal replied. "You had been _injured_ during the last battle."

Soon, she turned to Sonic and the others.

"I'm coming _with_ you." Tikal said; much to everyone's amazement.

Sonic nodded; acknowledging her decision.

"Well then, we should get _going_." He replied.

"Hey, what about _us_!" Charmy whined as he and the others began to leave.

"You guys need to stay _here_ and keep the others _safe_." Sonic replied; turning around.

"We _never_ get to have any fun." The young bee pouted; crossing his arms.

"This isn't a _game_, Charmy." Sonic replied.

"We will be happy to stay and keep the others _safe_." Espio stated; much to Charmy's disappointment.

Sonic smiled and nodded.

"Lets go." He told them.

Sonic, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, and Silver soon made their way toward the door. Tails, who had considered going with them, looked back to see the worried looks on the others' faces; namely Cosmo's. A look of pure fear and sadness shimmered within her bright baby-blue eyes. Tails turned to Sonic and the others.

"Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I've decided to stay _here_." Tails replied; before turning to see Cosmo's surprised face.

"Are you _sure_?" Sonic questioned. Tails nodded.

"They _need_ me." He stated.

"Okay, Tails; if that's what you've _decided_."

"It _is_." Tails answered.

Sonic smiled.

"Okay, little buddy." He replied.

Soon, he turned to Silver and the others.

"Lets go." He said.

"Good _luck_, Sonic." Tails told him.

Sonic turned around; smiling as he gave a thumbs up. After placing on their jackets and boots; Sonic, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, and Silver went outside; leaving Tails and the others behind. Once outside, Sonic and his friends gazed up angrily at the enormous ship before them.

"I see you've finally come to your _senses_." Eggman sneered as he saw them below.

"Lets _finish_ this!" Sonic growled. Soon, he and the others began to attack.

Sonic launched himself at the ship. Silver and Blaze shot blasts of fire and golden energy; striking the ship. Just then, another blast of blue energy struck the ship. Everyone turned in surprise as they saw Tikal standing there; her hands glowing a neon blue. Though she was from the past, Tikal had powers of her own that she only would use if necessary. Just then, Eggman shot a beam of red energy from his ship, striking the ground nearby. Inside the cabin, Tails and the others felt everything shake around them. As soon as it had come it was gone. Tails got up and looked around.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked; with concern. Everyone nodded.

"Mama, I'm _scared_." Cream whimpered.

"It'll be alright, Cream." Vanilla assured her; placing her arms around her daughter, trying to comfort her.

Knuckles stood where he was; turning his gaze toward the door. Soon, a look of determination flashed through his violet eyes. Back outside, Sonic and the others were just recovering from the shock.

"We've _got_ to lead him _away_." Sonic told his friends.

"That's easier said than _done_." Silver retorted softly.

"Just follow my _lead_." Sonic replied.

Soon, he got up; launching himself at Eggman again; this time, knocking him a few feet back from where they were. Silver, Blaze, and Tikal continued to blast Eggman with their energy; while Rouge used her Spin Kick. Before long, the battle soon reached the middle of the woods. All around them was nothing but trees and a large mountain on their left. The battle continued for what seemed like an eternity. Sonic struck the ship with his Spin Dash; smashing through the interior. Everyone took cover as Eggman's ship exploded; sending everyone aboard into the air.

"It seems we underestimated them, Doctor." Decoe stated.

"Not to worry," Eggman replied. "They _may_ have defeated me, but they won't stand a _chance_ against our little _friend_."

"That's _brilliant_, Doctor!" Bocoe cheered.

"Too bad we won't be able to see them _lose_." Bokkun frowned.

"Oh, shut up!" Eggman screamed as he and his helpers flew through the sky; soon disappearing into the distance.

Back on the ground, Sonic and the others stood where they were.

"I guess that's _that_." Sonic stated.

The others nodded. Just they were about to head back to the cabin, the ground beneath them began to tremor slightly but soon stopped.

"Um... What was that?" Silver asked; a bit uneasy.

At that moment, there came a low growl as an enormous shadow began to loom over them. Everyone looked up in awe as a creature nearly twenty feet high roared as it burst through the treetops; its metallic body glistening in the bright sunlight. The monster snarled; knocking down trees as it emerged from the forest; heading toward them.

"Oh god..." Sonic managed.

The creature swung its claws; knocking Sonic down.

Getting to his feet, Sonic went into an attack. Silver and the others followed behind; using their attacks to take the beast down. Rouge flew in attack; striking the beast in the back. She was soon knocked to the ground. As she got to her feet she turned to see a black hedgehog standing near the mountainside; not seeming to care what was happening.

"Shadow!" Rouge said; running to him. "This creature is way too _strong_. We need your _help_." She said, turning to see the others what they had to fight.

"I have no time for a hopeless battle." He stated; turning away. "I have my _own_ plans to deal with."

"But _Shadow_-" Rouge tried.

"It's best to not be involved in such an effortless fight." The black hedgehog told her; not turning around.

"So you're just gonna _leave_?" Rouge insisted.

"They're no longer my _concern_." Shadow stated, harshly; before leaving Rouge behind.

Turning back to the fight, she saw the others failing against the metal monster. Forgetting about Shadow, Rouge took off into the air; heading for the creatures head. The monster swung its enormous metallic claws; knocking Rouge out of the air; striking against the frozen surface of the ground. She rolled to a stop; beaten and bruised. Rouge shook her head; ridding the dizziness before glancing up in horror as the beast raged closer. The monster was about to attack; when, a red figure jumped in front of its path. Rouge gazed at the figure in shock.

"Knuckles." She managed.

The red echidna stood where he was ready to fight. Letting out an angry yell, Knuckles launched himself at the beast; striking it across the face with his spiked gloves; giving Rouge the time to escape. The monster struck Knuckles with its claws; knocking him to the ground. Though in pain from the resent battle; Knuckles rose to his feet and attacked it again. Without warning, the metal monster lashed out its claws; hitting Knuckles head on! Knuckles felt the air being knocked out of him as he hit against a nearby tree; knocking him out as his head struck against the thick trunk.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted.

He then turned in time before being struck in the back by the metallic beast. He quickly dodged it. Sonic then turned to Rouge and Tikal who were at Knuckles side.

"Take him back to the cabin!" Sonic told them.

With a bit of hesitation, they soon nodded. Rouge lifted Knuckles up in her arms and took off with Tikal following suit. Sonic turned back to the monster. Silver and Blaze stood beside him; ready to battle. They soon attacked. Sonic launched himself into the monster's head, using Spin Dash; while Blaze and Silver used their powers. Just as Sonic was about to attack again, the creature lashed out its claws and hit Sonic head on! The earsplitting roar that filled the air caused Shadow to stop. He looked down to see Eggman's metallic monster wreaking havoc on the ground below. He watched with uncertainty and was about to leave; when, an agonized scream echoed within the air; causing him to turn sharply toward the sound; shock and awe flashing on his face. Back at the fight, Sonic struck the ground; badly bruised. Silver and Blaze were beside him; worry evident on their faces. The three of them looked up in horror as the creature loomed over them. Just as it was about to attack, Shadow came racing down the mountainside and leapt onto the monster's back; turning its attention away from Sonic and the others. Shadow began to strike the monster in the head with his fists. The creature growled in anger as it shook the black hedgehog off. Shadow landed safely on the ground. Quickly, he summoned Chaos Spear; striking the beast in the back. The creature soon went after Shadow; leaving Sonic and the others to escape. The monster lashed out its claws; which Shadow was reluctant to dodge. Shadow continued to lead the creature up the mountainside and away from the others. The beast struck Shadow with its metal claws; knocking the black hedgehog into the stony cliffside; cracking his head; a bit of crimson slipping down from one of his temples. As shadow got up, he shook the dizziness away before seeing the beast starting back down the mountain. Thinking quickly, Shadow released a few more shots of Chaos Spear to keep its attention. As Shadow kept running, he was suddenly caught off guard as the monster's metallic struck him in the back! Shadow hit the ground; rolling to a stop near a snowy ridge; sending bits of snow falling as his left leg dangled over the edge. Using all of his strength, Shadow lifted himself up from the edge; looking up as the monster loomed closer. The creature slashed at him; which Shadow was barely reluctant to avoid. Shadow suddenly felt the sharp claws strike him in the side; knocking him across the level cliff side. Shadow struggled to knees. He could taste the bitterness of blood in his mouth. He glanced up and saw the beast standing near the edge of the ridge; its feet mere inches away. Seeing his chance, Shadow let out an angry yell as he launched himself at the creature once more; striking it with all his might. Soon losing its balance, the creature fell; taking shadow along with it! Sonic and the others; who had been back near the woods, had followed Shadow made it to the ledge. A look of horror was in their eyes as they ran to the cliff's edge.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

His only response was the echo of his voice in the air. Night was beginning to fall now. Though the monster was nowhere to be seen, Shadow now rested at the bottom of the higher cliff. Remnants of a cold wind gently slid through Shadow's black fur as he laid sprawled out in the snow as fresh flakes came down from above.


	14. Chapter 14

A Sonic Christmas

Part Fourteen

All he could feel was the pain that raked at his body. Even breathing seemed a bit painful. After many long moments, the pain began to ebb away; his body becoming less stiff. He could hear distant voices around him. Shadow groaned softly as he opened his eyes slowly; the world around him a bit brighter than he expected. After a moment, he turned his head. A sharp pain shot through his left temple. Shadow groaned in pain. His vision swam out of focus. Before long, the pain was gone. As his vision became clear again, Shadow raised a dismaying arm to his head. He could feel the rough bandaging beneath his gloveless fingertips. He sighed as he let his hand drop to the bed where he now laying in.

"Thank goodness you're _awake_." A female voice sighed in relief.

Shadow glanced up to see a familiar young ginger echidna smiling back at him. The black hedgehog didn't reply at first.

"What happened?" He asked; finally finding his voice.

Tikal placed a gentle hand on his head; making him wince slightly.

"You had a really bad _fall_." She told him. "Sonic and Silver found you at the foot of the cliff and brought you back to the cabin."

It was then that Shadow saw many others were in the room with him and Tikal. Sonic was standing near the door with Amy, Vanilla, Big, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo, and Tails standing nearby. It was then than Shadow remembered something. _'Where are Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Espio, and Charmy?'_ He wondered.

"Knuckles is resting; Rouge, Silver, and the others are _with_ him." Tikal said; as if reading his mind.

Shadow winced slightly as he sat up. Tikal soon handed him a mug filled with a raspberry colored liquid. Shadow glanced into it and gave Tikal a questioning look.

"It's a special type of tea." She explained. "It's made with special herbs that are known to be a remedy in the echidna society."

It was the same drink she had given Knuckles the night he fell through the ice. Shadow hesitated but soon began to drink the warm liquid. It had a sweet taste to it.

"Thank you." Shadow said.

He placed the mug on the table near the bed; before laying back down. He closed his eyes for a moment. Soon, Sonic made his way over as Shadow looked up.

"You..." Shadow began; sitting up once more; wincing slightly. "You came and _helped_ me." He stopped for a moment. "After everything that you all had been put through... What reason would you have to _do_ this?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Don't you get it shadow?" Rouge; who had entered the room asked; crossing her arms.

"You're our _friend_." Cream said; stepping forward.

"Yeah, and buddies stick together." Sonic agreed; giving him a thumbs up as he spoke.

Shadow glanced around at everyone around him. They all smiled as they gave him an encouraging nod. There was silence between them; which began to feel a bit unnerving.

"Are you feeling better, Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked finally; making her way over to the bed.

Shadow glanced down at her. After a few seconds, Shadow slowly nodded.

"Y...Yeah..." He answered quietly, then paused for a moment.

He soon turned his gaze.

"Um...thanks." He told Sonic and Silver; who had followed Rouge into the room.

"Glad to see you're _okay_." Came a new voice.

They all turned to see Knuckles standing in the doorway; keeping his support against Espio who was beside him. Knuckles let go and began to make his way over; limping slightly from being sore. Shadow soon gave a slight smile.

"You too, Knuckles." He finally spoke up.

Knuckles gave a slight grin. Rouge, who had been standing nearby, soon made her way over. Knuckles turned as he saw her stop before him. He smiled at her and she did the same. Before Knuckles could react, Rouge harshly slapped him across the face.

"OW!" He shouted; painfully.

"That's for _scaring_ me twice in the same _week_!" Rouge stated; pointing a threatening finger at him.

But soon, she pulled him close; her lips connecting with his.

"And _that's_ for saving my life and being there when I need you." She smiled; gently placing her hand where she had struck.

Knuckles blushed; the tan fur on his muzzle nearly becoming the same shade of his fur; his eyes wide from shock.

"Well, it's about _time_, you too." Came a voice near the door.

The two turned to see Charmy and Vector who had just came into the room. Vector was smiling while Charmy tried his best to hold back a laugh from seeing Knuckles' red face. Rouge and Knuckles turned to each other again but this time took a step back. This caused everyone to laugh as they saw the embarrassment on their friends' faces; Knuckles face was now nearly the same shade as the rest of his fur.

"Well, now that everything's okay, lets go open _presents_." Charmy smiled; after recovering from laughing. "Can we, can we pleeese?" Charmy begged.

Tikal laughed lightly.

"Of course." She smiled. "It _is_ Christmas after all."

"YAAAY!" Charmy cheered; before flying out of the room.

Vector, Espio, Big, Silver, and Blaze soon followed their friend to the living room. Tikal then turned to Shadow; who was now sitting at the edge of the bed. Shadow began to flex his fingers; which were a bit sore. He then began to stretch his legs; wincing as they still felt a bit stiff. Shadow still felt a bit sore from what he had gone through. After a moment, he got to his feet; his legs buckling slightly as he stood up.

"You sure you're okay?" Sonic asked; a bit concerned as he helped steady him.

"I'm _fine_." Shadow replied; a bit harsh harsher than he intended to.

Sonic however didn't seem fazed by Shadow's bitterness. Soon, he shook his head. _'Same old Shadow.'_ Sonic thought. Then, with Sonic's help, Shadow made his way out of the room with the others following suit. In the living room, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Silver, Blaze, and Big were waiting. Soon, they turned to see the others coming from the hallway. Sonic was keeping Shadow steady; while Rouge kept Knuckles steady. The others who stood near them made their way further into the living room.

"Hey guys." Vector smiled.

As Sonic and the others made their way over, Big soon got up and gave both Knuckles and Shadow a big hug. After a moment, he set them down. Both Shadow began to sway on their feet; a bit dizzy from Big's hug; but soon, they shook it off. Soon, it was time to open presents. Gifts were exchanged from left to right to and from everyone. A look of awe appeared on Amy's face as she pulled out a small item from the colorful paper of Sonic's gift. It was made of a silver chain linked bracelet with a small heart shaped lock and key; which glittered in the light of the room.

"Oh Sonic, it's _beautiful_!" Amy breathed in amazement. Sonic smiled.

"Well, I know you liked jewelry, so I-" Sonic was cut off when Amy took him into a loving embrace.

"Thank you, Sonic!" She smiled.

"No prob, Amy." Sonic replied, smiling back. "And thanks for the new _shoes_. My old ones _were_ kinda wearing out."

"You're welcome Sonic." Amy replied hugging him once more.

As everyone continued to open gifts, Tails smiled as he opened his present from Cosmo. It was a book of the many planets, stars, and galaxies.

"Thanks Cosmo." He smiled; giving her a hug.

"You are welcome Tails." Cosmo smiled.

She then thanked him for the brand new dress she had received. As Rouge opened her present from Knuckles a look of awe flashed through her bright blue green eyes. She gazed thoughtfully at the silver chained necklace with a large sapphire hanging from the delicate chain.

"Knuckles..." She began; a bit shocked.

"You always said you liked jewels and diamonds, so I just thought you would like it." Knuckles replied; his face becoming a bit pink as he spoke.

"I just _love_ it." Rouge smiled; embracing him in a gentle hug.

Knuckles smiled before thanking her joyfully for the boxes of incense he had received. Rouge had always figured since Knuckles liked to meditate, he would totally go for the gift. Vanilla thanked Vector for the many different recipe booklets and return was thanked for the CDs he had received. Rouge thanked Amy for the brand new red cashmere sweater and was thanked for the new pair of shoes. Before long, everyone had finished opening their presents. Everyone all got a different gift from every person. Once they were down unwrapping and cleaning up, everyone was enjoying themselves around the cabin. Knuckles made his way over to Sonic; who was standing near Amy, Blaze, and Silver.

"So Sonic," Knuckles began after a moment; causing Sonic to look back at him.

There was a smug look on his face.

"When ya saw Shadow all banged up, did you shed some tears like you did for _me_?"

Sonic's face soon became shock as he stared at one of his best friends.

"For the last time, I wasn't _crying_!" Sonic argued; embarrassment evident on his face.

"_Sure_ you weren't." Knuckles replied.

"That's it!" Sonic shouted and tackled Knuckles to the floor.

The two of them began to wrestle on the floor; while everyone laughed. Shadow watched from a distance; thinking of what everyone had told him. He slowly ran his gloveless fingers along the rough textured bandages that were wrapped snug around his head as he continued to watch the others enjoy themselves. _'They_ helped_ me.'_ Shadow thought; still a bit shocked. _'After everything I had done.'_ Shadow was gazing at the floor as his mind wondered.

"Are you okay, Mr. Shadow?" Asked a voice; breaking his thoughts. He looked up to see Cream standing before him.

"I was just thinking." Shadow said; turning away.

"Please don't be sad?" Cream said; giving him a hug. "We're here for you and we care about you very much."

Shadow looked down at Cream as she let go. Soon, he smiled.

"Thank you."

Cream smiled; then took Shadow's hand in her smaller one. By that time, Sonic and Knuckles had stopped fighting and were talking to the others. Everyone turned as they saw Cream and Shadow coming toward them. Shadow gazed at them as he and Cream came forward. None of them had looks of anger or deception toward him. Instead, he saw them looking back at him with smiles on their faces. After so long of nothing but sadness and grief, it was now replaced by happiness and joy. It was then that he knew that he was no longer alone. He had friends; somewhat like a family; and he knew he would never be alone in the world again.

The End


End file.
